


Never Say No

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Itachi is self conscious, Sakura is oblivious, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: 19 Relief: Never Say No. He should have known the answer even before he asked.Moment in Time Drabble:How many times had he been told no? Not a lot, but always when it counted. It was enough to make him the slightest insecure.And it was peaking now.Here he was, kneeling on one knee to the only person he’d ever willing allow so much control.And he was about to change both they’re lives.Her eyes were wide as she stared down at him, hands over her mouth and rigid. Rigid and Sakura were not things that went together well. But he wasn’t going to back down form this. “Will you, Haruno Sakura, marry me?”He should have learned by then – especially when she didn’t hesitate to tackle him to the ground shouting yes with so many kisses – that she’d never say no to him when it counted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.

Itachi was used to his family’s orders. He was allowed to anything he wanted as long as they approved and they didn’t approve of much. They edited what he did, who he worked with, what he ate; they’d even tried to control how he thought. That last one hadn’t worked out so well but still he found them denying things he wanted, blocking options he’d opened for himself. They’d been doing so ever since he was a young child, toddler even, and so he’d grown used to it.

It was easy enough and as long as they thought he was doing as he was told, loopholes became even easier to find.

Which was probably how he’d ended up dating her. Haruno Sakura was everything the clan didn’t want a wife of the clan heir to have. And she was everything he needed in a significant other. She was spunky and smart, brave and easy going, kind and firm. She was a mix of a lot of things but she wasn’t cruel or cold hearted or submissive nor would she ever be and that’s what counted the most. All the things that made her, her, was exactly what he wanted and needed, even if he hadn’t known that when he first met her and started getting to know her. It felt like he’d known her, her whole life. He’d seen her around on occasion with her mother when she was a toddler; she’d been a good friend of Sasuke’s since childhood. The three members of team 7 spent so much time at the Uchiha resident that they even had their own room to use when they were over.

He truly had known her for a very long time. And when they’d started getting closer he’d never even considered her romantically. But as time passed he eventually asked her to be his girlfriend, of course she said yes. By then he was beginning to realize there were very few occasions when she denied him. And from there the number just decreased. Every now and again she would decline but it was typically because she had to work or something of that nature, not because she wanted to be unnecessarily mean. That simply wasn’t in her character.

Being beside her, with her, it was so natural, so easy, nothing like dealing with the clan members. Who had thrown a fit upon learning of his courtship with the Hokage’s apprentice, but they hadn’t gotten their way. He’d provided numerous reason as to why he shouldn’t break up with her, but ultimately it went back to how they couldn’t control the way he thought and therefore could not control him.

And they’d stopped trying to, they stopped trying to edit what he did, who he worked with, what he ate. Certainly, they reminded him of their disagreement with his choice in partners every chance and became even more fowl tempered when he’d informed them he planned to marry Sakura as well.

And even though he’d been so sure of himself, so sure she’d say yes, when he was finally before her it wasn’t so easy. He felt an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness and insecurity creep up and almost threaten to consume him.

What if she said no? She rarely did, but it had been a long time since she’d declined one of his offer’s so she was due for it soon.

The little box was tightly clutched in his hand that was fisted in his pocket, the two of them taking a stroll. What if she didn’t like the ring? He knew she wasn’t vain so that wouldn’t be a problem, but weren’t weddings important to girls? She hadn’t ever really brought it up, though she’d responded easily when he had. But after that there had been something slightly off about her demeanor when he was around. Did that mean she knew he might ask and didn’t feel the same but was trying to cover it up?

They’d been dating for months now, nearly year really so it seemed logical. She would have said something by now if she didn’t want to get married, surely. But every time he got rid of one doubt, it seemed ten more took its place. Never had he thought he’d be someone who got nervous before proposing. But when he thought about it, it was going to change both of there lives and though he knew it was for the better he couldn’t seem to hold the ‘what if’s at bay.

He stopped walking, pausing next to a park bench. She’d been humming happily to herself, slightly swinging their joined hands and his sudden stop had slightly thrown off her balance. But as a shinobi she quickly found it and turned to him with a questioning look in her large, green eyes before tilting her head in that trademark way of hers as a show of a silent question. When he didn’t respond immediately, when he didn’t do anything except gaze at her, she turned completely to him and took a small step forward. “Itachi?”

Still he did nothing, finding himself frozen and the courage to follow through nowhere near where it needed to be to try.

After a moment she took another step forward, concern now filling her eyes as she reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek. “Itachi, is something wrong?”

Something inside him clicked, as if what was needed had finally fallen into place. He slowly shook his head and with it cleared all of her concern but left a little doubt that he could see. Ignoring that as best he could, he got down on one knee. Her eyes widened in shock, clearly knowing exactly where this was going and for a moment she didn’t seem to breathe at all. She stared down at him, free hand over her mouth with the other still in his grasp and rigid. Rigid and Sakura were not things that went together well.

But he wasn’t going to back down form this. Not now.

Taking a deep breath he reminded himself that this was what he wanted, he wanted her to be completely his until he died. He’d never wanted anything more. But still the insecurity wouldn’t fade because he couldn’t help thinking that what he’d wanted most had always been denied.

Finally he took the little dark blue box out of his pocket and opened it, showing it to her while still holding onto the hand the ring would be put on.

“Will you, Haruno Sakura, marry me?”

The world seemed to slow down then, everything moving like there was an eternity in each second. Her hand dropped from her mouth and tear slipped down her cheek. But before he could do anything, attempt to do anything, time returned to its normal speed. She moved forward quickly, arms snaking around his neck as she all but tackled him. “Yes!”

The surprise along with the momentum she’d pounced with caused him loose his balance and they fell backwards. He’d gone from his knee to his ass so fast that he’d barely gotten his arm under him in time to catch them both and save his head from a painful thud on the ground. Both feet were firmly on the ground, with his knees bent. She was on hers and in between his legs, arms still around his neck as his arm – the one that was connected to the hand that had the ring fisted in the appendage – was wrapped securely around her waist.

She proceeded to kiss him and again and again and again. It warmed his heart at her show of affection and the pure excitement that rolled off her in waves.

Then it sunk in.

She’d said yes. Shouted it even. And for a moment he wondered why he’d ever thought she’d say no. She never said no when it mattered.

When she finally pulled back another tear had slipped down the other cheek, running quickly down the side of her face and dripping off her chin. He squeezed her tightly to him for a moment and she tightened her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Itachi.”

He pulled back and sat a little straighter, using his legs for balance. He wiped of the gravel on his pants as she fell back on her hunches without letting go. Reaching up, he used his thumb to wipe away the first tear that hadn’t finished its trek like the other had.

“And I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else.”


End file.
